


The Vortex

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cheating, Discipline, F/M, Guns, Incest, M/M, Sometimes johnlock might pop up, anything else really....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles based in the lives of Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty, and sometimes their twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misconception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian cheats without knowing it and Jim gets mad.

Her lips were soft and tasted of manufactured cherry. There was no rough stubble to catch on Sebastian’s skin. He had watched her dancing. She had a childish lure in her hip swings and a way of batting her eye lashes so the strobe lights flickered off her green orbs. She bought him a drink. He loved when they did that. So daring and willing for any attention.

“Suck me.” He demanded as he shoved the late teen down on her knees in a back alley. He didn’t catch her name but it wasn’t important. She was just a one time thing. She sucked like a whore- much like a different slut he knew. That slut was better. Jim was always better. But Jim was an ass.

—-

“You’re mine.” Jim growled from his chair in the living room. Sebastian was barely through the front door and already he wanted to leave.

“Actually, I just work for you. I’m not, ‘yours’.” Something smashed against the wall. He needed more booze. “Call me once you’re calmed down. Can’t take your shit.”

Jim came stumbling out of the living room and if Sebastian had taken a second to look at his boss-sometimes-lover he would have noticed the man’s red puffy eyes. The kind someone got after crying for too long. The kind a person got once they stopped being mad at themselves and started to get mad at everyone else. “If you leave you wont be allowed back.”

“What?”

“If you walk out of my door, Moran, and you go find another whore to get off with then that’s it. I will no longer need you in my services.”

“So you’re saying if I leave this stupid apartment you are going to kill me?” Jim looked taken back for a second, it was one of the first moments where the harsh business facade he wore fell in front of Sebastian.

“Would that make you stay?”

“No.”

“Then no! Get out! I don’t want you anymore! You bore me!”

Sebastian stood in the arch of the door, jacket half pulled around his shoulders and watched as Jim started flinging keys, his cell phone, jackets and whatever else he could find that he could lift and through at his old employee. It wasn’t like him. He didn’t loose his temper. “What the fuck is wrong with you! Why are you doing this!”

“Who was she?” Jim screamed, teeth gritting against each other. “Just some whore! You’re mine Sebastian. Other people aren’t allowed to touch you like that!”

“Wha-She was just a person. I’m allowed to have sex with people.”

“You have sex with me!” Sebastian froze and looked down at the angry dark haired man noticing finally the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“You’re crying.”

“Shut up. Get out. I hate you.” Sebastian sighed and shrugged off his coat, letting it fall to the pile of debris at his feet. “No. Get out!”

“I’m not leaving. I-I’m not leaving you. I didn’t know.”

“You don’t know anything. I don’t want you Moran. I’m bored of you. Boring. Ordinary.” Sebastian didn’t listen. He pulled Jim into a hug and let him cry against his chest. He hadn’t known. He was sorry. “You aren’t allowed to let other people touch you.”

“They wont.”

“You’re mine.”

“Yes.”

“Strip.” Sebastian smiled and pressed a kiss against Jim’s lips.

“Of course boss.”


	2. Tied-up

“It’s just for a little bit Tiger.” Jim whispered into his sniper’s ear as he tightened the last rope. It wouldn’t be so bad Sebastian repeated to himself. It would only be a few hours. Jim wouldn’t forget about him. “You know you deserved this. Naughty little Sebby, botching up his jobs. This will teach you.” Sebastian whimpered, tears already running down his cheeks.

The ropes were so tight. They pulled against his soft skin. The blind fold was too dark. It barely let any light in. The gag was the final piece, making him mute and defenseless. Anyone could hurt him. Tied up, naked and scared. Too similar to the war, too familiar to the pain and the torture.

“You look pretty like this you know.”

Please don’t leave me.

Then Jim’s hands were gone and Sebastian lost the last bit of warmth that kept the demons from capturing his thoughts.

Please don’t leave me.

He heard the soft tap-tap of wood heels heading towards the door. “I think about what you did Tiger. Think about how to improve.”

Please don’t leave me.

He hears the doors close. It’s minutes in pitch black, only the feeling of ghosts prickling his skin, running their ice cold fingers between the bounds and tickling his memories. Alone. Alone. He doesn’t want to be alone. With his head playing across the tortures, leering faces in his sight. Blood seeping at the edges of his once quite peaceful life.


	3. Accidents

If anything got on Sebastian’s nerves it was that high pitched whine Jim did. It was a noise that would make any three year old jealous. He didn’t know if the man did it on purpose or if it just came with the mood but he had been doing it since Sebastian got home. 

‘I’m bored. You’re boring. Blow something up. I should skin you.’ 

Normally Sebastian could ignore him, but then again normally Sebastian would have Jim’s mouth preoccupied by this time. ”You’re so stupid!” Jim screamed when his sniper refused to engage with him. “Look at me idiot! Stupid Seb, only good for one thing.” At least his voice was getting deeper again the more annoyed he was. Still Sebastian didn’t respond though. “I bet you made your daddy proud. Oh wait- He hates you.” 

“What?” Sebastian asked as he turned around in his recliner to glare at Jim, the brat just giggled. 

“Oh, daddy issues then. Did daddy not love you enough. Did he want a different son, a better son?” The words were said slowly, tauntingly and every single pitch Jim managed to hit made Sebastian’s blood pressure rise till it was pounding in his ears.

Jim paid no attention to the snarly ex-sniper all but growling at him. Just continued his little song and dance around the man. “Tell me Sebby, did he hit you cause you weren’t good enough? Did you cry and make him hit you more?” 

“Shut up!” The words Sebastian screamed didn’t register with him until he saw Jim curled into a ball on the floor clutching the side of his face. 

“You hit me…” He whimpered in shock. Pure disbelief that Sebastian would ever do that to him. His Sebastian, his toy. It wasn’t allowed to bite back. “You actually hit me…”

“Wh-what?” Jim let his hands fall and looked at Sebastian letting him see how scared he looked. That manic glee that had been in his eyes was replaced by tears and there was a large purpling bruise across his cheek. “Y-you were… You desereved that!”

Jim started crying. It was amazing how fast he could fall sometimes. Straight up and even faster down. “I just wanted you to play with me!”

Sebastian got down on his knees and gathered Jim up as if he was the child he was acting like. He rocked him back and forth, hushing him in a way he couldn’t have a few minutes before. That Jim- manic Jim would have bitten him. 

After a few moments Jim was fast asleep in Sebastian’s arms. The sniper pressed a soft kiss to the bruise on Jim’s cheek. He’d be physically sorry for that later once ,Jim’s moods settled back out, but for now he was really truly sorry.


	4. Shots

“I refuse.” Jim all but screamed from his office. He had barricaded himself inside it earlier that morning when Sebastian had mentioned doctors. The man was a petulant child. “It hurts.”

“That’s not a reason not to protect yourself! In America it’s almost an epidemic, it’s on every news channel. You don’t want to die from something mundane like the flu do you?”

Sebastian could hear Jim whining from the hall. He didn’t know what the big deal was. He’d gotten his flu shot at the beginning of the ‘flu season’. He wanted to die in a raging fire. Not shitting his fucking pants. “What are you afraid of Jim?”

“I’m not afraid of anything! I just think it’s stupid. If they actually had a vaccine that could kill influenza maybe it would be different. The vaccine they have now only effects certain strains and in particular the hemoglobin on the head of certain strains. Not even the how little bug. In most cases the sickness you feel after the shot is more than you could get if you didn’t get it at all.-”

Jim would have continued on as he had most of the day from his little stronghold but Sebastian was done. “You are afraid of the needle. Afraid of it sticking into your vein. You that big of a baby.”

Suddenly the flat was dead silent. Jim wasn’t rambling, Sebastian was no longer groaning, just leaning against the wall with a smug grin. “Baby! Baby!”

“If you want to keep your tongue you will be silent Moran.”

“Ooo I’m scared now. I’ll hold your hand if you want?”

The door creaked open and Jim poked his head out. “Promise? And I can squeeze as hard as I want to. Then beat you when we get home.”

“Long as you get your shot.” Jim contemplated it for a second, leaning his head one way then another before nodding slowly. “There’s a good boy.”

“I hate you.”

 

“I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

The cold metal tip of Sebastian’s own hand gun was dragged across his neck, the two men sitting on the couch being forced to watch felt sorry for him. It hadn’t been his fault. It had been Richard’s, he just wanted to see the bullets, he thought he could put them back before the twins had another assignment. His guilt was made worse by the glare Severin was giving him.

“Now my pet, why did you bring an unloaded gun on a job? Got kind of messy didn’t it. Good thing your brother was there to save your hide.”

“I didn’t know.” The gun was shoved against the nape of his neck.

“Why didn’t you think to check?”

Richard was whimpering, tears falling down his cheeks and soaking his pale blue cardigan. “Jim… please…” He was so sweet. The punishment had barely even begun. “James he didn’t know! Please, it was my fault. I-I jus-st wanted to-to—”

“Shut up.” Jim snapped, turning on his brother and waving the gun carelessly at his pathetic twin. “Do you want to be punished too? Would that make you feel better?” The man nodded quickly, then rethought his decision and hid his head against Severin’s chest. It was too late though, he’d already made his choice. So naïve, so stupid.

“Well then, go on, strip. Down to your pants like Bastian, yes, your shirt too, there’s a good boy.” His twins voice was callous, almost a chuckle as Richard pulled off his v-neck and kneeled next to Sebastian. They dared a glance at each other before dropping their heads in submission. Bad pets were not fit to look at their master.

“Do you have your gun Severin?”

“Yes sir.” The blond still sitting on the couch answered instantly, hiding his fear and arousal behind his curtness.

“Take it out and do as I do to your pathetic, disgusting, waste of a brother.” Every word brought Sebastian’s shoulder’s lower until he was almost the same height as Richard.

Severin quickly did what was asked of him. It wasn’t often he was one of the ones that got to do the punishing and not one of the ones being punished. He held his pistol to Richard’s neck. The joy he got from hearing the man whimper went straight to his cock. Jim chose to ignore that.

“Now then,” Jim walked in front of his kneeling pets and Severin did the same. “Clean the guns until they shine, and be careful, they may or may not be loaded. ‘I didn’t check’.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was the end of a fight, the smell of gun powder and sweat still hung in the air. Sebastian was grinning like a small child let lose in a sweets shop. It was funny how much like a child he was. Give him toys and targets, sometimes boose or sex and he was a happy man. 

“Did you see that boss?” He asked excitedly, running over to the crime lord who had set it all up. “His head just- BOOM and then their heads!”

“Yes pet.” That made Sebastian’s eyes twinkled even more. “Sebastian, come.” The gleam started to fade but dutifully the sniper walked forwarded and waited to be scolded.

Instead Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist with a strange sigh. “Ah, Well done Sebastian, well done.” The embrace was made even more awkward since Sebastian didn’t know whether or not to wrap his arms around his boss and occasional lover. So he just stood there and waited for the man to let go. 

“Harry Potter?” The sniper asked after a few tense seconds. 

Jim’s hands fell with a little giggle. “Is dead.” Both of them burst out into laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Every night I watch you. I don’t ask questions. You trained that out of me a long time ago, but I wounder. You laugh sometimes and I think I can hear you say things. ‘I owe you. Isn’t that clever. tell me I’m clever.’ You never needed telling boss. You knew that though. Just liked to hear me tell you and I liked to watch you smile.

‘Tell me my plan Seb. What do I /plan to do?/’ I couldn’t answer. I just shrugged and you slapped me. I deserved it though. I always deserve your punishments.

please punish me.

‘I’ll need you gun.’ I handed it to you with a moments hesitation. You saw that and punched me. I needed it though. I was showing emotion. 

please punish me.

‘Thank you.’ I watched the words fall from your lips and I pretended they were for me. You weren’t there to hurt me. So I hurt myself. It stung but I kept the cig to my arm till it went cold.

please punish me.

‘I’m back you bum.’ You screamed as you kicked me in the gut. ‘Two month binge and fifty thousand dollar debt. You get so lost with out me don’t you pet.’ 

“Please punish me.” I say without thinking but you just laugh. 

“Oh I plan to pet.” 

don’t be another dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be turned into a fic... I never got around to it.

Sebastian realizes Jim can see them too, those strange, skinny dragon like things, when he catches the 5th year kid walking around without shoes towards the forbidden forest screaming at… at that thing. He thinks it’s attacking him, forcing him to go so they could eat him or something, he never liked the look of them, so he morphs and goes to kill it and protect the younger boy. Jim flips out and starts screaming that he is hurting her. Sebastian pauses, front paws ready to start tearing and looks over at the Slytherin. 

“Dumb Huffy. They aren’t going to hurt you.” Jim chastises with a little giggle at the tigers dumbfounded face. He wasn’t even afraid at the sudden transformation. He had seen too much in his fifteen years for that to startle him. Sebastian morphs back and sits at the Thestral’s feet staring up into the hunting eyes that had watched him since he had gotten out out into the school grounds his first year. 

“It’s like they… like they know…” He mumbled, not sure what made him feel comfortable opening up to a kid he only knew from a shared potions class. It just felt right. “You can see them?” 

Jim stroked the dragon looking creature proudly, smiling up as if it was his only friend. It probably was. “Yeah, and they do know. Only people like us can see them, they are just lonely. Her names Lucille. She’s mine. Picked me the second I got off the boat.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I am sexy and I know it!” Slurred a very drunk Sebastian Moran as Jim dragged him into their flat.

“You disgust me.” Jim Growled rolling his eyes. He didn’t know what had gotten over the man. He had been good about not drinking for over a year now.

“I am too sexy for my shirt.” Seb began to sing peeling off his own. Jim’s eyes flew wide as he stared at Seb’s well maintained chest. “I knew you liked me.” The sniper taunted, his slur disappearing, “Boss? My eyes are up here!”


	10. A Poem by a 8 year old Jim Moriarty

The people are mean and cruel you see

but there’s one simple rule with me

push and push and push for now

but come tomorrow your corpses will be cold as hell.


	11. A Poem by an 8 Year Old Sebastian Moran

I like tigers

I like triggers

I like the way your blood runs through my fingers


	12. Chapter 12

"Sebby please-" Jim whined weakly from his little cage. He had been a brat all day. Worse than that he even tried to claw at Sebastian like a cat again. They had talked about that, the Sniper had warned him, the Consulting Criminal just didn't want to listen. So into the little dog cage they had originally bought for Sebastian he went. He had been there for a few hours now, he just finally stopped thrashing and screaming and the damage could be heard in his throat as he spoke. 

"I'll be good now." Jim promised and settled down into a little ball. 

"I can't let you out yet love, you know that." Sebastian spoke softly, sweetly from where he sat on their king sized bed. 

"But when you can, you'll love me right? I'll be forgiven?" 

"Yes love, just a bit longer til I know you're calm again." Jim sighed but didn't say anything else. Eventually he gave into his over tired body and drifted off to sleep on top of the light blue little blanket tucked up in the corner.


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian comes home in blood drenched clothes and a smile he only wears after a rough night of jobs Jim sent him on. It was a cross between the small smirk he got after a blow job and the look a kid gets when he sneaks more than one cookie from the jar. Kind of a I didn't do it, but I so did it look. It fit his boyish good looks perfectly. The white of his teeth clashing with the dark burgundy of drying blood for the perfect mixture of good and evil. It was nights like this when he was his wildest, craziest and, though Jim never admitted to it, his sexiest. He would stomp through the flat like a dinosaur and crash into his boss' office just like he was doing now. Then , in a single sweep of clumsy motions Jim would wind up in his lap and Sebastian would just giggle madly. But when he threw up the office doors he wasn't greeted with a cranky, over worked Jim. Just piles of boxes and paper work he couldn't make sense of. The blood on his clothes wasn't blood of the people Jim needed dead to keep his empire running but that of hookers that were dumb enough to let Moran take them into a dark alley. And the giggles that use to fill the room were replaced by a desperate keen as Sebastian knelled on the floor and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Jim liked to leave little notes for Sebastian, he left one on the bathroom mirror before jetting off to work that morning, it was a little poem that went;   
Beat me stupid, Fuck me dead, Force any thoughts but you from my head, Bite my thighs, Blacken my eyes, Show me how true love cries.


	15. Happy Trail

The little dark, coarse hairs that ran from Jim's crotch to his belly button fascinated Richard. Jim had just started puberty and despite the fact they were twins Richie was still just a baby, hairless, naive and stupid. 

"It means I am grown up now. You have to respect me as such." Jim said over breakfast before they ran up stairs to hide. "It means you have to do what I say." 

Richard didn't think that's how it worked, but what would he know, he was still a baby. He followed Jim around the whole day asking at random moments if he could see the hairs again. They looked so perfect against the pale skin of Jim's belly. The skin that never saw sunlight from under the thick sweater vests they had to wear for school. 

"How come you got them first?" Richard whined, running a finger over the little curls curiously. "I want them too." 

"It's cause I am more grown up than you, I am smarter and better. Your body knows you are weaker than me." Again Richard doubted that's how it worked but he just nodded obediently, it was true anyway. 

"I want you to kiss me." Jim announced as they cuddled together on their bed, sharing one blanket and all their body heat to fight against the chill. They kissed all the time but something in the way Jim said that didn't make it seem like he wanted those kinds of kisses. "I want you to kiss me now." 

"I'm tired..." 

"You have to listen to me Richie, I'm an adult now. Kiss me." Jim was right, he was the adult and Richard was the weaker. With a sigh the boy brought his lips to his brother's and held it there for a second until it grew awkward and he pulled away. "That didn't feel right, you messed it up."

"I did what you asked."

"Do it again, this time use your tongue." Richard gasped audibly. "You have to listen to me, I'm an adult." So he did, he crawled right back up and pressed his lips against Jim's then slipped his little pink tongue between his brother's lips and yes, yes that changed everything. It was wet, and warm, and he could taste the sweet peppermint of their tooth paste. It made his stomach flutter and his heart race. It was wrong. It was so wrong. But Jimmy had a happy trail, Jimmy was and adult now and Richie mustn't disrespect his elders.


	16. Chapter 16

“Why is there a note in my bathroom?” John asked as he walked out of his room wrapped in a towel.

“I don’t know. What does it say?” Sherlock answered in an agitated tone. He knew what the note said. He was the one who left it.

“I fancy the way your gluteus maximus jiggles as you walk down the street.” Sherlock’s lips quirked into a small smile, “What, Sherlock, what is this about?”

“How should I know?”

“You may think I am an idiot but I know you were the one who left this. Care to explain?” John’s voice made Sherlock’s smile go down again. He sounded upset. All the research Sherlock had done said that people liked getting complimented on their bodies.

“I just thought you would like to know I appreciate things about you.” People liked to be appreciated right? John’s face looked somewhere between lost puppy and a stupid teenager trying to do calculus. Sherlock didn’t think that was a good look. “I appreciate other things than your gluteus maximus if it’s any consolation.”

“May I ask why you feel the need to let me know you appreciate me?” John asked as he walked closer to the couch were Sherlock was laid out on. He shrugged and John just laughed. “I am happy you like my bum.”


	17. Chapter 17

Sherlock watched John stumble into their flat at 2:30 in the morning. Johns cheeks were flushed and he was sporting a ridiculous smile. Sherlock felt a stab of jealousy. He knew that John had a date with a girl he had met in the supermarket and from the wrinkles in John's shirt it seemed to have gone well.

"Dopamine is a curious chemical John." Sherlock says, his eyes glancing back to his, well John's, laptop.

John licked his top lip and ran a hand through his sweat spiked hair. "I didn't expect you to still be up..."

Sherlock swiftly closed the laptop as John came into the living room "I did not expect you to be out this late." His pale blue eyes started to tear John apart. The glaze shifting from the blonde hair on his head to the brown leather shoes so fast it was eery. The short blonde crossed his arms over his chest as if to protect himself from his roommates prying eyes.

"Dinner and a movie. Not the sort of first date i would imagine could get a man like you invited to a girls flat. She must have been desperate. You saw The Hunger Games, obviously her choice. Hamburgers at a pub. She's in her early 30's recently divorced and you two have a date set up for later this week. A date I would advise you not to go on."

During Sherlock's speech John's cheeks had gotten even more flushed but his happy afterglow had faded. Before he spoke he pushed his lips out and closed his eyes; "and why's that Sherlock."

"Because you are not the only poor sod she is seeing." Sherlock said rolling his eyes at his clearly idiotic roommate.

"and how, Sherlock, could you possibly know that."

"Well, John, if you must really know, I did a little research on the subject and as far as your date and tonight's activities the remanence are still on your clothes."

John's eyes were wide and mouth had gone slack. "What do you mean by research."

Sherlock gave an exaggerated sigh,"You don't honestly believe your passwords are the only ones I can guess, do you?"

The two locked eyes, Sherlock's light blue eyes glaring annoyed into John's dark ones. They stayed like this, tension rising in the air, until the blonde looked down at the floor.

"What were you thinking, you can't just go through peoples personal lives. There's a difference between deduction and outright..." Sherlock's sad face stopped John in his tracks.

His roommate was often crossing the invisible lines society had in place but this seemed to be something different. It was common for the consulting detective to fiddle with John's life. In fact John can't remember the last time he had done something Sherlock hadn't known about.

The look Sherlock wore was not one his annoyed I-know-all looks, but one that looked of personal hurt.

John sighed and shook his head as he walked towards the couch his friend was sprawled out on. "You can't break into other peoples accounts, no matter what the reasons for doing so are. My accounts are one thing, I trust you and I don't think I could stop you from doing so if I tried." He said settling down behind his friend.

"It is in my best interest to protect you at all cost. I will do what I must." Sherlock stated leaning his body back against Johns and resting his head against the blonde's chest.

John laughed, "Yes, I can see that." He began to run his fingers through the dark hair of his companion. Sherlock leaned into the ministrations and sighed bringing his hands to his lips in so he looked like he was praying.

"You would not have liked her anyway..."

"No, I think you're right. I wouldn't have. To.. boring." He laughed again and continued to run his fingers through his friends hair. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the arm of the couch. His fingers still running through Sherlock's hair and drifted to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

When Jim got home after a long day bossing around idiots all he wanted was to crash, maybe have a little scotch, a little shag but what ever he wound up doing he didn’t want to think. 

He didn’t want to think about why there were two sets of pale blue eyes staring at him from the front hall way. He didn’t want to think about why one of there hands were inching there way down his sniper’s pants or why they looked so similar. 

“Can he stay?” Sebastian begged in an annoying childish voice that snapped Jim out of his head space. “He can be trained too. Just like me.” 

Jim’s eyes rolled across the two men’s built bodies to their facial scars and little hopeful grins. “You didn’t tell me you had a brother.” Both the twin’s faces fell a little and Sebastian looked confused. 

“I-I thought you could guess…” Finally the man seemed to understand he had been so naughty. Keep such a delicious little secret like his twin deserved the most severe of punishments. 

“Are you always so cuddly?” 

“Usually more so.” The other’s hands snaked down closer to Sebastian’s junk and he tried to pull him away. The other had a nice voice, soothing and almost teasing as if with every word he said he was laughing at you.”We can be so much more cuddly, haven’t seen my brother in years sir.” 

Jim’s head rolled to one side, then the other as he summed up the two boys, cause honestly with faces like that they really were just boys, standing in front of him. “I prefer daddy.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed along with his little grin while his brother’s started to sparkle. “Hello daddy.”


	19. Chapter 19

Richard loved the height high heels gave him. He loved being tall for once in his life. He had always been short, always picked on and teased for his smallness but when he was home alone, and he he knew no one was going to see he’d sneak into the back of his and Jim’s shared closet and pull out a small black shoe box. 

Inside were heels, simple black with rounded toes that gave him a good seven inches. He loved the sounds they made when he strutted across the flat’s wood floors. He loved the way it made his calf muscle defined when he looked in the body length mirror in the hall. 

Today the second Jim and Sebastian left the flat and he saw their taxi take off from the upstairs window he rushed to the closet and pulled on his heels. He turned on a Katy Perry song and started to dance about the house. He had practiced enough by now that the dance moves came easily and he didn’t even have to focus, just moved along with the rhythm of the song, dropping down to a squat when the song went low, bouncing his arse like a professional whore when the song sped up and generally having a carefree time. 

“Bravo! Bravo, bravo… I didn’t know you could dance like that Richie.” He heard his brother say when the song faded to an end. With wide eyes and a racing heart he turned around to face the front door to see Jim standing there. “Oh please, don’t stop just because I am here.”

Richard didn’t know what to say, instead he nodded and looked down to the shoes he was wearing. He didn’t want to see how red his face was in the mirror so he stayed looking to Jim and started to swing his hips along with the next song.


	20. Chapter 20

Sebastian and Jim’s breathing was still heavy and fast after their shared orgasm, sweat and come was still smeared across their bodies and their heads were still light and happy. This was the moments Sebastian loved about their relationships because it didn’t matter what had just gone on, it didn’t matter if Jim or he was still tied to the bed or if one of them had pissed the other off they were at peace in these moments. 

Jim was almost cuddly during these times, leaning against his snipers’s chest looking for comfort after a game or just allowing himself the love he usually denied that he longed for. 

It was just them, just the soft sound of their steady breathing, just the feel of each other’s warm bodies and the smell of sex still clinging in the air. Jim told him that if he were to kill Sebastian it would be during their cuddle sessions. He said that Sebastian was too trusting and let his guard down and that he might just slit his throat if he didn’t stop doing it. 

It wasn’t that Sebastian didn’t believe the grumpy little shit, it was that he just didn’t care. Maybe that made him weak, maybe it made him a pussy but the moments he spent with Jim cuddled to his chest, safe and sound in his arms were the moments he waited for. They were what made getting shot, stabbed, yelled at and generally unappreciated worth it. They were what made him love his boss.


	21. Chapter 21

“Sebastian you eat like a pig.” The blond looked up at his friend, cheese dangling from his chin and red sauce smeared across his cheek. He didn’t mean to eat so fast but with a brother his same age back home it became a necessity. He either had to eat fast or starve. He swallowed down the big bite of pizza and gave a cheeky grin. “No, it’s not cute you oaf.” 

“Just hungry…” He mumbled as he picked at the pepperoni on top of his slice before pulling it off and shoving it in his mouth, trying to pretend Jim’s glare wasn’t making him lose his appetite.

“You’re going to get fat you know, when that metabolism of your’s gives out.” Jim had barely touched his slice though most of the cheese was pulled off and the meat was piled in a small heap next to the side just waiting for Sebastian to claim. “Try to at least chew with your mouth closed, people are staring.”

Sebastian took a sheepish nibble of his food again and looked around, no one was looking at them but he could see Jim’s skin crawling. “They aren’t looking you know…” 

“That’s because you started to eat with manners.” The teen rolled his eyes and pushed the rest of the slice into his mouth with an obnoxious moan, he reached for another piece and was about to engulf it when he felt something rest on top of his nuts. Looking under the table he saw Jim’s sneaker clad foot just waiting to squish his pride. 

“Eat nicely or you’re nuts will get it.” Sebastian swallowed hard and gave his friend and impish smile. He knew the boy was serious, those dark eyes had narrowed into little slits like they always did before he got hit. Slowly he bit down on the pizza, chewed until it was mush then swallowed. “Better.” Jim didn’t remove his foot till they were done though.


	22. Chapter 22

“I want a dog.” Sebastian announced one night as he watched some dumb game show on the telly. 

Jim looked up from his laptop and blinked. “No.”

“I will walk it and take care of it and feed it and it won’t pee on the floor and I promise you won’t even know it’s here!” Sebastian was making the most pathetic face Jim had ever seen; big eyes, pouting lips, hands drawn to his chest in mock prayer. Disgusting. 

“Why do you need a puppy?” Jim asked, words long and whining. “We have Richie.” Richard looked up from his book confusion clear on his face and Sebastian and Jim laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

It started as a shy little hum, peaceful and polite as Richard swung his sock covered feet that hovered just above the wooden floor of his brother’s flat, he wasn’t tall enough to reach the floor when he sat on the bar stools. The shy little tune grew louder as no one stopped him though, and louder, and louder until he was carelessly belting out the words to his favorite Lady Gaga song, Bad Romance. 

His usually soft lilting Irish voice turned into something powerful when he sang, something monstrous and deep. As if all the emotion he usually hid behind his dark brown eyes just bubbled out of his mouth. 

Every ‘ah’ and word was expressed perfectly in his own remix, possibly even better than the original. It didn’t even stutter as he reached the French part, the words just kept coming seamlessly. 

When he finished, throwing his hands up in the air with a little giggle he finally noticed both Sebastian and Jim staring at him with identical little grins. Jim was the first to clap but Sebastian followed shortly after and it turned Richard’s cheeks bright pink but he stood and bowed to his adoring audience. He was their baby, they loved him so much. All his little quirks. The song on his ipod changed and he sat back down to finish reading his script and the night carried on as usual.


	24. Chapter 24

“Oops…” Severin said from the kitchen after a loud crash. “Shit.” Came shortly after when more things started to fall. Jim groaned from his chair, if Sebastian had been home he would have yelled at him to go take care of his stupid brother, but he wasn’t which left the job of scolding the rotten children to him. 

“What did you do.” He chastised as he walked out of his office. Rin was balancing a stack of pots on one hand and bowls in the other. Sebastian and his devious grins were too similar. It made him hate the man with no reason. “Never mind, what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like.” The man’s arrogance was annoying, Jim would have to break that. 

“It looks like you are working yourself into a punishment.” Severin just laughed, oh god he was going to have to break the sod. 

“I am making you dinner, just us since Sebastian is gone. You like pasta right?” Jim didn’t answer. “Good. S’the only thing I know how to make.” Jim blinked and turned around, he would wait until Sebastian got home and could help him hold down the stupid mountain of muscle clashing around his kitchen. Someone clearly needed training.


	25. Chapter 25

Severin’s definition of art changed constantly, one day he’d call a song perfect and the next he’d want nothing to do with it. His mind was spinning constantly, never slowing down for him to fully appreciate anything. That was the reason Jim had to think twice before he introduced his brother to him. 

Jim’s brother was his art work. He had spent their whole lives perfecting the innocent canvas, twisting scars and stitching memories into his pale skin. His art was fragile, couldn’t have a wanna be artist smugging their finger paints across the delicate surface. Sebastian swore he was safe. Sebastian said he would never hurt a baby like Richie. Still as he stared at the tall blond too similar to his pet and too different for it to feel right he didn’t believe him. 

Richard was restless though, he had been begging to have “freedom”, whatever he meant by that. Severin was as close to freedom as the innocent little actor was going to get. Even with his ever changing respect for hard work Severin was controllable. 

With one last glance to Sebastian, one that foretold of severe punishment if anything were to go wrong Jim pushed his little twin to the brutish man. “Be careful with him. My artwork is priceless.” 

The warning was lost on the blond but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t be careful. The little man in front of him was clearly a master piece.


	26. Chapter 26

The two younger twins of the world’s greatest crime organization stood together in the last public terminal in the airport. Richard was crying, not loudly or obnoxiously but tears flowed down his cheeks all the same. It was his fault, all his fault. He had Severin’s hands in his own and had to keep reminding himself that, that was the only amount of ‘touching’ they were allowed. 

“Don’t forget me…” Richard begged as a tear rolled down his permanent baby cheeks. His brother who was standing a few feet away almost gagged. “I-I-I won-n’t forget you.” Severin looked over to his boss with pleading eyes but was met with no remorse. This was his punishment too. He knew the rules just as well as Richard did, no touching. None, unless Jim allowed it. 

Despite the countless warning the two were given they were still caught fornicating like stupid teenagers when their parents left them alone for a weekend. They had been half undressed and splayed across the front couch. Jim could still see his innocent brother’s flushed face. 

Severin turned back to Richard and gave the small man a weak smile. Words felt stuck in his throat, and it didn’t matter how many times he tried to swallow them down they didn’t move. “I wont kid.” Was what he eventually got out. 

Richard cried the whole way home. He clutched his phone to his chest waiting for a noise of any kind. Jim might have felt sorry, but he didn’t. They brought this on themselves and anyway, it was only a god damn month. They would live.


	27. Chapter 27

Jim Moriarty hated snow. He hated everything about it. He hated the crunch of it, he hated the way it made everything look different and he hated that he was forced to wear a coat and cover up his designer suites. 

He stared out the window of his upscale flat with a scowl. He was waiting till the last possible minute he could before having to brave the chilly air. It was dreadful. The happy children giggling as they rushed to school were disgusting. The mothers tightening their toddlers scarfs were even worse. 

He couldn’t put it off any longer though so with a sigh he shuffled to the front hall and pulled on his parka. It was disgusting, the down fall of clothing choice and he had slapped Sebastian when he had bought it for him. It was warm though. 

Hurriedly he ran to the curb, winding up on a slick spot of ice as he did and before he knew it he was sliding right down the pavement towards a hoard of giggling five year old girls. It didn’t matter how many times he waved his arms or made strange squawking noises he was still falling. Splat he went straight on his arse leaving a nice wet spot on his flat ironed trousers. 

“It looks like you slipped sir.” One of the little girls said as she offered her mitten clad hand out to him.

Jim glared at it, then at her causing her bright green eyes to go wide. “I hate the snow.”


	28. Chapter 28

Rin was never a very well kept cat despite his father’s best intentions. Sebastian and Rin’s mother ran away seconds after they were born leaving them with only Augustus the Moran families cat to watch out for them. Tragically playful things the kittens were. Rin always assuming he was more graceful than he was had a habit of knocking just about anything set on a high ledge over just to prove his nimble brother he was better. He wasn’t and everyone but him knew. 

He’d jump straight up to the fire place mantle and try to copy his brother’s quick steps over and around all the awards and family photos crammed up there. His tabby fur would brush against everything, nudging it just a bit and his whiskers would get pressed flat against his face in determination. He tried his hardest but he’d glance down at the floor; such a big drop for such a small little kitten. 

Instantly the mewls would start, they were loud and had woken up the family several times but Sebastian was curled up in a sunny spot next to the window and was the first to hear his brother’s cries. Rin wouldn’t stop even when he saw Sebastian prance right up under him and meow. 

Rin’s whiskers were flat against his face, his fury puffed up to the point he looked like one rather lumpy ball and his nose was wrinkled as he stretched his mouth wide and called for help. 

‘Just jump down.’ Sebastian would say as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He’d raise his paws in the air and wave to let his brother know he was safe. ‘Just jump and I will be here for you.’ His big blue eyes said but it was a lie. The jump was too big, too scary and Rin was stuck. 

Being clever like any good house cat was Sebastian gave up on that route quickly and wondered over to the throw pillows, with his teeth he dragged one of the smaller ones over to the fireplace and positioned it under Rin’s body. Again Sebastian raised his paw and gave a small meow. ‘It’s safe, you always land on your feet.’ 

Rin stopped whimpering long enough to glance down again. He sucked in a big breath into his little lungs and leaped with his forepaws and back paws stuck straight out. He landed on the pillow but it wasn’t a soft landing, the force propelled him straight into the fireplace into a pile of soot. 

Sebastian sighed and flattened his ears to his head and he traipsed over to Rin’s aid yet again. He bit the back of his neck and dragged him out of the fire place then hissed. Rin was dirty, plain filthy. His orange and tan tabby stripes were covered in dark grey and his feet were tracking it all over the white carpet. With out a second thought Sebastian pinned his brother to the floor and began licking him clean. 

Rin purred but not the happy kind, the kind that was full of gravel and warned the perpetrator to leave or face dire consequences. Sebastian wasn’t afraid though, he licked over Rin’s ears and his neck all the way down to his little toes. Only once he was finished did he get up off his brother only to bit his neck again and drag him to the sunny patch. 

The two curled up together, one little ball of fur and purs, and slept soundly until their da came looking.


	29. Insomnia

Insomnia was a monster that sat on Jim’s chest. It whispered little things about his life that he didn’t care to think about. It stroked his ego and destroyed his pride. They spent long nights talking to each other, battling over theories and music. Insomnia was like a friend. It was always there, a familiar feeling Jim sank down into. Insomnia left his mark on him too. Dark circles under his eyes, dreams that seemed to real and life that seemed too much like a dream. 

Sometimes it was like the insomnia was the only thing that could hear him as he screamed for help. It wore down his bones and twisted his heart until he was nothing more than a shell passing through life. His mind raced forward ready to plot destruction while his body was giving out. 

“Don’t sleep now.” How could he? He knew better. “We have so much to do.” Jim would try but his fingers wouldn’t listen and his eyes kept drooping. 

His life was a blur. Abstract art on a museum wall that people could stare at and deconstruct to be something but it felt like nothing. It hung motionless though the colors sweeped the canvas with action. 

Jim would crash. He’d nod off in strange places at random times like in the kitchen coffee mug still pressed to his lips now cold as if he’d been there a while, head flat on his desk with snores rolling gently from his chest. it didn’t matter where sleep finally won because Sebastian was there to protect him. He was there to scoop up his little boss and peal his fancy suits off then tuck him into bed. He was there to watch over him while the wheels regreased and muscles relaxed. 

Sebastian didn’t know what Jim did without him.


	30. Chapter 30

“Look at you all dressed up with no where to go.” Jim purred and ran a finger over the tight ropes that kept his sniper confined. “Maybe I will just drag you around town and let others admire you.” Sebastian’s eyes flashed in rage but a back handed slap quickly took care of him and he went back to being docile and laying perfectly still on the bed. “I like you like this. I think I will keep you like this.” 

Sebastian was hogtied and laying face down on the bed. Bright red rope looped around him tight enough the skin bubbled over just slightly, just enough to leave lasting bruises. A little reminder of who he belonged to. 

“Would you like that?” He didn’t answer though he would have liked to. A red ball gag kept him from making any other noise than grunts and moans. 

“There’s a good boy.” Sebastian grunted and tried to thrash out. The attempt was cute but nothing more than that. “There, there pet. You like this.”

Sebastian blushed. Sebastian did.


	31. Chapter 31

"Tell me what you need." Jim whimpered under Sebastian's gaze and tried to squirm himself back against his sniper instead of being a good boy. "James, tell me what you need." He wouldn't have his stretched hole filled until he admitted he needed Sebastian, it was good to hear sometimes and good to let his stubborn boss know he wasn't the only one calling the shots. 

Jim whimpered. He'd been toyed with for so long today. He had his hands tied to the head board and legs spread wide so Sebastian could tease his cock and prostate. It was a sight to see him taken down a notch, to see his expensive suits crumbled on the floor in a heap. Jim asked for it, Jim needed this or he was a careless brat. 

"Tell me what you need." 

"You sir." 

"Me what?" 

"I need your cock sir." 

Good boys were rewarded.


	32. Chapter 32

“I want the one that has a tiger on it.” 

Sebastian glanced up at Jimmy who was sitting on the bed swinging his feet and being patient like a good boy. 

“You know the one that’s blue and has the orange tiger on it.” 

He wasn’t nearly thirty-five like he was before the incident. He was a mare child sitting, waiting, needing. Something in his eyes had broken and Sebastian stopped wishing for it to come back. It was hopeless. 

“Yeah kid, I know which one.” Jim gives an excited squeal when Sebastian comes over with the clothing he asked for. He lets Sebastian pull off his cotton night pants and helps when Sebastian pulls up the thin blue-denim jeans. “Comfy?” 

Jim nods and holds out the shirt for Sebastian to help him with. He doesn’t know if Jim really needs the help as much as wants it but he’s stopped fighting it at this point. The shirt pops over Jim’s head and he gives a smile before leaning up and kissing Sebastian’s cheek. 

“The tiger protects me when you aren’t here.” 

Jim doesn’t see Sebastian cry.


	33. Chapter 33

“Just a bullet wound, stop your whimpering.” Sebastian held tighter to the towel balled up in his hands and turned his head away. He was being quiet- Jim was the one making a fuss. “Had to go and get bloody shot.” The little man was fishing around the hole with a pair of tweezers pulling out small bits of metal but mostly just aggravating the sniper. 

“It’s not like I wanted to get shot.” 

“Well you did. Now this is what we have to go through.” Jim stabbed the tweezers into the hole making Sebastian cry out. “I don’t like blood.” 

“Then let me do it.” 

“So you can do it wrong and be worthless to me. Once you’re worthless I’ll kill you.”

“Is that what you are afraid of? Afraid I am going to die on you?” 

Jim’s face went red and he didn’t say anything else while he pulled the last pieces of metal from the gaping hole or as he sewed it back up with a needle and thread. 

“Be more careful. Clean the bathroom.” Jim gathered his supplies and started to shove them back in the red medical box.

“You love me.” 

“No.” He put the box under the sink and turned to leave but before slamming the door and leaving Sebastian alone to mop up his blood the crime lord smiled and said, “You’re my toy and you’re no fun broken.”


	34. Chapter 34

“Shut up boss! You can’t tell me what to do! I am here to protect you in danger, me, my job. You idiot. You bloody idiot!” Sebastian threw his bottle of beer across the flat and it shattered in an explosion of yellow liquid and glass. The man had been stomping about the house for almost half an hour now. He wasn’t making much sense, sometimes he’d be screaming about Jim and about how careless he was, other times it was about the war and getting his men to safety. Jim sat quietly on the couch through all of it- too shocked to say anything. 

“We have orders Jim. I need to get my men to safety. I need to get my men to safety!” Sebastian’s eyes got hard and Jim could practically see him falling deeper within himself. “I have no contact. I-I-” The blond started to bolt towards the door, knocking over the end tables as he went but he couldn’t reach it. The collar around his neck stopped him before he got too far and he was yanked backwards hard enough to fall. 

It was a cruel device in all honesty. A collar wrapped around Jim’s sniper’s neck that was attached to a chain and drilled into the wall. Cruel and mean but after the first time Sebastian had one of these little episodes they felt it necessary.

Sebastian gagged and tugged at the leather around his neck in fear. “My names Colonel Sebastian Moran. I am with the British Armed Forces.” He was repeating that from memory and Jim sighed. It would be over soon. 

He walked up to the shaking man and kissed his forehead. “Hush Tiger, I know who you are. Just come back to me.”


	35. Chapter 35

Richard was shaking but he had no reason to. His brother would never hurt him; not really at least. Jim just wanted his bunny to be pretty. That was all. Still the smaller twin shook when he saw his out fit- small booty shorts with a fluffy white tail on the end, thigh high black stockings and a little black collar that had a big silver bell. 

“You are going to look so pretty bunny.” Jim cooed lovingly. He held up the booty shorts and beckoned Richard closer with a wiggle of his index finger. 

“I don’t want to go out like this…” Richard stood in front of the other like a good boy. He knew better than to run off. Jim didn’t listen to his complaint, simply helped him step into the little shorts then pulled them up his skinny legs. 

Jim gave the fluffy tail a squeeze making Richard yelp. “Gorgeous.” Next came the stocking that got pulled up just a tad too high so they squished Richard’s toes making him more uncomfortable than he already was. 

“I really don’t want to go out like this…” 

Jim didn’t respond as he attached the collar around his brother’s neck and spun him so he could see himself in the mirror. He had to admit he did look cute all dressed up and scared. The shorts showed off his butt and the stocking made his legs look long and thin. 

“Do you like it Bunny?” Richard didn’t say anything. It was just a party. Just a small gathering Jim had said. He would be fine.


	36. Chapter 36

The colours swirled around the canvas in vibrant reds, oranges and blues. The reds to harsh to the eyes and orange balancing it all out so it faded into the blues. Jim’s teacher told him this painting would be his master piece. Jim was ready to accept that as true. Fifteen weeks he’d spent on the calculations of each line. Beauty was just math; angles and numbers so diffused that they were hardly recognized but he could see them. 

They came like images to him. Swarms of digits each with their own personality and colour and it was his job to capture the anger a person held with in. He stood in a white teeshirt already covered in the back splash of watered down acrylic. He was skinny and his too pale legs poked out awkwardly under the big shirt. Music filled the small dorm room- Bach, his personal favorite. The mad little man was so wrapped up in his canvas he didn’t hear the door swing up or the tell tale signs his ignorant English major room mate had come back.

“What’s that then? A painting?” The blond boy shouted over the music. Jim couldn’t help but groan. 

“A bit obvious I would think.” 

“Right on. It’s utter shit.” 

Jim felt heat crawl up his back and he turned mid stroke to glare at Sebastian. What did that idiot know about art? The man was leaning against one of the lofts a beer in one hand a lit cig in the other. They had gone over the rules about smoking in the dorm but the other never listened. 

“Say that again.” 

“I said- it’s utter shit. Honestly there’s nothing to it. Just a bunch of lines. Boring really.” 

Jim clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes but it only served to make Sebastian’s shit-eating grin bigger. “That, my dear Moran is abstract.”


	37. Chapter 37

“Is that what you want Jim? Do you want me to leave because mark my word I will get up and walk out and you will never see me again!” Jim continued to stare straight ahead, unblinking, barely breathing.

“Answer me damnit! I deserve to know!” Jim moved for the first time in nearly an hour after tell Sebastian that he’d been let go. It was a small movement but the sniper caught it. “Tell me what I did.”

Stone cold eyes that had haunted so many men’s dreams turned on Sebastian but he wasn’t afraid, not any more. “You fucked up Moran. I warned you. You messed up, you leave.” 

“I didn’t do anything!”

Jim tutted and rolled his head to the side. Clearly Sebastian missed something. “I saw you Moran. I caught you watching me. Did you think I was asleep.” 

Sebastian’s cheeks turned scarlet in an instant. It had just been a peep- nothing more. Jim was cute when he was asleep. 

“See tiger, I know everything. You are getting too attached, you need to leave.”

“You’re going to kill me.”

“Naturally.” 

Sebastian’s heart jumped and he swallowed it back down. “James, don’t do this. Please don’t do this. It won’t happen again. You said yourself I am loyal, I have never missed a shot-”

“You broke my rules.” 

“Stupid rules!” Sebastian screamed sounding more like a teenager than a grown solider. “Bloody stupid and you know it.” Jim’s eyes narrowed and he steepled his fingers under his chin and sighed. “I’m the best sniper you got!” 

“Is that so?” Sebastian nodded and took a careful step forward. “But a careless one. You’ll need to learn your lesson.” 

“Yes Jim.”

“Boss.” 

“Yes boss.” 

Jim smiled and bid Sebastian closer then pushed him to his knees in front of his chair. “Good boy. We shall begin.”


	38. Chapter 38

“You are such a good boy Sebastian.” The man practically purred under Jim’s gentle touches. “You did so well. I didn’t think you’d make it but look at you, so peaceful.” He nodded and whimpered trying to get Jim to stroke his hair more. 

It had been a hard night for him. Jim introduced a new toy that made him cry after the first few hits but Jim hadn’t stopped until Sebastian couldn’t even breath. It had been tough but he’d taken it well. He could tell boss was pleased with him. He had been brought to the master bedroom and cleaned up then told he could sleep in the big bed. Nothing could have pleased him more. 

“Does Sebastian like his treat?” He nodded and tried to scoot himself closer to the small crime lord but his back hurt to much so he stayed still and whimpered. “Hush now pet. I will get to that soon.” For the time being Sebastian relaxed into the soft pets of his wet blond hair. He’d done well. He wouldn’t be hurt again, at least for now.


	39. Chapter 39

Richard came home late with a small bag clutched in his hand. He moved slowly and quietly up the stairs, jumping the last one because it squeaked then bolting into his room where Jim was laying stretched out on their bed looking half awake but mostly asleep. 

“Jim?” The boy didn’t answer simply looked up at his brother then down to the plastic bag with a raise brow. “I-I found some change.” Richard skipped over to the bed and tipped the bag over dumping out a few lollies and chocolates. 

“I know it’s not much…” Jim didn’t say anything as he picked up one of the chocolates and unwrapped it. He eyed it for a second then held it out for his twin. 

“It’s okay Jim… I know how much you like them.” He pushed it against Richard’s lips and smiled. The little one took a small bite of the corner and grinned. It was sweet and had caramel in the middle that melted on his tongue. 

“I love you.” Jim nodded and went back to staring at the ceiling while slowly nibbling the corners of his candy.


	40. Chapter 40

Jim didn’t ever stay still for long. His mind was always moving too fast for his body and it seemed like he tried to compensate by spazzing out. Teachers didn’t understand, society didn’t understand but Richard did. Jim wasn’t angry when he screamed and cried, he was scared, scared because that big brain of his was pulling more than it could. 

“Jimmy?” Richard asked timidly as he crawled to his brother’s prone twitching form. “It’s going to be okay Jimmy. I love you.” 

Jim turned to look at Richard and he smiled, cruel but soft almost innocent in a way the boy hardly ever looked. “I want to cuddle.” 

“Okay.” 

“I want to cuddle right now.” Richard nodded and finished making his way across the room to his brother’s beckoning arms. He laid his head down on his brother’s small chest then wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. He smelt like apples and dust from the floor boards.

“Are you okay?” Richard asked, nuzzling his nose against Jim’s shoulder when he was pulled closer by Jim’s little arms.

“I am now bunny, stay with me.” Jim didn’t move then. He didn’t twitch or scream or cry like he had been. Richard didn’t know why he’d been asked to stay. He’d never leave his brother. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt or a request you can send me a message on tumblr: Bendydicky or just leave something in the comments and I will add it to my list of possible things :D


End file.
